Ultimate Spidermonkey
Ultimate Spidermonkey is the evolved form of Spidermonkey in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Ben first becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey in the episode Fame to fight Bivalvan, making him Ben's second Ultimate transformation. He is also the third ultimate form to be seen. Appearance Although Ultimate Spidermonkey has the word Spidermonkey in his name, he looks more like a gorilla than a monkey. After evolution, he loses his tail and his extra pair of arms, while they get replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs that can fold over his hips. He now has a gorilla-shaped body, and he is much larger than Spidermonkey. He also has six eyes, black fur, purple skin, and shrunken legs. He speaks in a deep voice, similar to Humungousaur. Powers and Abilities Ultimate Spidermonkey can still climb/stick to walls, but now, the evolution has given Ultimate Spidermonkey super strength. By splitting his lower jaw in two halves, he can shoot webs from his mouth, much more than Spidermonkey can shoot from his tail. He still has super agility due to the spider legs on his back, as seen in Fame when he uses them to propel himself up to a hanging stalactite. He can also fold the extra four spider-like legs into his chest. His webbing is also stronger than before. 'Ben 10: Ultimate Alien' Ultimate Spidermonkey first appeared in[[ Fame| Fame]], fighting Bivalvan who was no match for Ultimate Spidermonkey. In the episode Reflected Glory, he is used to fight off Psyphon, who appears to be just a little stronger than Ultimate Spidermonkey. In The Transmogrification of Eunice, Ben uses Ultimate Spidermonkey again, against Sunder. 'Appearances' *''Fame (first appearance)'' *''Reflected Glory'' *''The Transmogrification of Eunice'' Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction Ultimate Spidermonkey is a playable character in Cosmic Destruction. Ultimate Spidermonkey is the most used ultimate form in the game, he is used twice while the other ultimates are only used once. This is ironic, seeing as he is the least-used Ultimate in the show, save for Ultimate Wildmutt. 'Trivia' *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the first Ultimate Form to be used in Ultimate Alien, and the second Ultimate form used by Ben (Ben's first Ultimate form was Ultimate Swampfire in the Ben 10: Alien Force finale The Final Battle: Part 2). He is the third Ultimate Form to appear in general. *The legs on Ultimate Spidermonkey's back resemble the Marvel/Spiderman villian Doctor Octopus' tentacles. *Ultimate Spidermonkey commonly will grab a large object to fight with.(i.e.:a large pole in Reflected Glory, a tree in ''The Transmogrification of Eunice'', etc.....) *In[[Reflected Glory| Reflected Glory]], Ultimate Spidermonkey's jaw kept splitting whenever he opened his mouth to talk. Strangely enough, this didn't happen during his following appearance. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the alien of the month in the month of February *As a result of being an Ultimate Form he's very strong, but is probably the weakest Ultimate Form as he was beaten by Psyphon who's much weaker than Ultimate Aggregor, who all the Ultimate Forms (except for Ultimate Echo Echo who has yet to be defeated) have either lost to, a character that easily beat him (Ultimate Kevin), or a character that's around his strength (Dr.Vicktor). Because of this weakness, he's the first Ultimate to have been defeated twice along with Ultimate Swampfire. *Ultimate Spidermonkey shoots webs from his mouth, similiar to Munya from Secret Saturdays. Also similiar to Munya are the 4 spider legs on his back. *Ultimate Spidermonkey is the first Ultimate to be defeated. 'Namings and Translations' *'Portuguese': Macaco-Aranha Supremo (Macaco-Aranha - Spidermonkey, Supremo - Supreme) *'Norway': Ultimat Edderape *'Polski': Ostateczny Pajęczarz (Ostateczny - Ultimate, Pajęczarz - Spidermonkey) *'Spanish': Mono Araña Supremo *'Romanian': Maimuta Paianjen X *'French': Ultimate-Arachno-Singe *'Dutch': Ultieme Slingeraap (Ultieme - Ultimate,Slingeraap - Spidermonkey) *Danish: Ultimative Spindelabe 'Gallery' See this page for Ultimate Spidermonkey gallery, Ultimate Spidermonkey Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Ultimate Versions Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Destruction Aliens Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Ben's Team Category:Males Category:Ben's Team Category:Animal-Like Aliens Category:Strength Aliens